Mobs can't handle us
is the sequel to I Am Believing. It is also very popular as some fans are requesting for a sequel Lyrics We take our bows out, To make them turn and run as we fall out! These mobs can't even handle us right now! To grab a sword with me and go all out! These mobs can't even handle us right now! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I'm back from the pack, I'm all ready to fight! Gonna be a big old week, no all night! Checking these noobs and they're all so tight, This could never be the place but I'll make it mine! Swords enchanted and the armor's so good! We've got plenty and you've only got wood! Got a prince dragon just because we could! Landed so hard you could've heard a thud! Pumped out with ammunition! March on and take position! Prepare for dissipation! Screamin', "Come out we wanna play!" They're talkin', we're walkin'! I'm Aimin', we're gainin'! They holdin', we're rollin', we roll in! We take our pose now, To make them turn and run as we fall out! These mobs can't even handle us right now! To grab a sword with me and go all out! These mobs can't even handle us right now! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! These mobs can't even handle us right now! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! We've got 'em surrounded now here we go! Take our place now we strike our pose! Dash the attack and let 'em blow! Tryin' to keep up but they're just too slow! Run in circles, they can take no more! Time to show 'em everything we know! Portal gun to help get us close! Blow 'em up 'cause that's just how we roll! One down, that's only the start! Just need to plan your crap now we'll pull It apart! So don't hide out 'cause we're makin' a mark! So come bring it on there's no need for talkin'! Let's hit it, come get it! Who's ready, We're ready! Who said it, Let's get it, come get it! We take our pose now, To make them turn and run as we fall out! These mobs can't even handle us right now! To grab a sword with me and go all out! These mobs can't even handle us right now! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! These mobs can't even handle us right now! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! We got transformers out, and superheroes now! Got everybody in my gang all in a throw down! We are the miners and-! We gotta make a stand! And your bows, They soar high! Use your potions put armor on, 'cause it all ends here! Follow up with my army so many swords and spears! I'm fighting with the pack! And there's no turning back! We're all ready to go now! We take our pose now, To make them turn and run as we fall out! These mobs can't even handle us right now! To grab a sword with me and go all out! These mobs can't even handle us right now! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! These mobs can't even handle us right now! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Category:Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Articles that need more information